


Closer

by LilyEllison



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: (which is not recommended obviously), Car Sex, F/M, First Time, Post-Season/Series 03, Self-Indulgent, Sex in a Car, Smut, Unprotected Sex, a bit of jealous Matt, black mask - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyEllison/pseuds/LilyEllison
Summary: Karen's on a stakeout, waiting in her car. Daredevil stops by to check on her. Of course it's not too long before they're fogging up the windows. Shameless Karedevil smut.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 29
Kudos: 64





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely needed some escapist fun this week. Sending hugs to everyone!
> 
> **Update** PLEASE do yourself a favor and check out [the amazing artwork](https://notawriterjustalurker.tumblr.com/post/616110012589309952/quarantine-got-me-bored-heres-some-karedevil) based on this story by [notawriterjustalurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker)!

Karen almost screamed when she glanced out the passenger window of her parked car to see a masked man materialize out of the darkness. Just in time, she realized it was a friendly masked man. 

Matt.

He tapped lightly on the glass and she hit the button to unlock the doors. He settled into the passenger seat and uncovered his face.

"Hey," he said a little breathlessly, like he'd just run for a distance, or maybe swung down off a roof. "Scared you, huh?"

"Asshole," she said, but she was smiling. His hair was sticking up in all directions and he looked adorable in the dim glow of the streetlights. He stripped off his gloves and scrubbed his hands over his face, ran them up through his hair.

“Busy night?” she asked. He had a long scratch on his forehead and what looked like a bruise blossoming near his ear, but otherwise he seemed pretty intact.

“Only a little,” he said. “How about for you?”

“Ugh, no,” she answered, tilting her head back onto her seat in exasperation. “I got a tip that Bo Barden would be showing up here tonight and I rushed over right after leaving the office, but nothing yet.”

Barden was an ex-inmate who had once shared a cell with the defendant in one of their cases — they needed him to substantiate their client’s story before the case went to trial, and time was running out. He’d been difficult to track down. Barden had a fondness for moving around, and while he seemed to have gone straight since his release, his business dealings were still closer to the down-and-down than the up-and-up.

Hence, Karen being parked near a warehouse on a street down by the docks at almost 2 a.m.

“He’ll turn up,” Matt said confidently.

“He better.” Karen sat up straight in her seat again, smoothing down her skirt. She usually favored dark jeans and a hoodie for stakeout purposes, but she hadn’t had time to change, so she was still in the clothes she’d worn to the office. It had been a long night, and before Matt showed up, she had been skating on the edge of drifting off. But now she felt wide awake again.

It wasn’t surprising, really, for Matt to check in with her during a long stakeout. They were close these days, all three partners of Nelson, Murdock & Page. But being alone with Matt in the middle of the night, in a secluded spot — it was setting off a little buzz at the base of her spine, at the back of her neck, that she was struggling to ignore.

She trained her eyes on the warehouse door through the window, casting around in her brain for something safe to talk about. Something to focus on other than how kissable his lips looked in the low light. She’d found herself thinking about it more and more lately — what it had been like to kiss him. What it might be like if she got the chance to kiss him again. What else she might do if she got the chance. She dug her nails into her palms and glanced anxiously in his direction.

“Did your meeting with the Jacksons go OK?” she asked, finally landing on an appropriate topic.

“Really well, actually,” he answered. “They’re very grateful. And the food at Caponata is pretty amazing, for future reference.”

“I’ll just jot that down for the next time I can afford to blow a few hundred dollars on lunch,” Karen said with a laugh.

“And how was your lunch today?” Matt asked casually.

“Oh, it was fun. Jason and I always have a good time talking about books.”

“So that’s his name. Jason.”

“Mmhmm. He’s Ellison’s nephew. Mitchell tried to set us up once and we’ve kept in touch since. It’s nice to have a book friend.”

“So you’re just...friends?”

Karen grinned with surprise. “Matt, did you come here in the middle of the night just to quiz me about my love life?”

He let out an embarrassed-sounding chuckle. He didn’t deny it. Karen felt something very warm spreading through her chest.

“What if I _was_ dating him?” she asked teasingly.

“It would kill me,” Matt said, his soft, serious voice vibrating through her from head to toe. She struggled to breathe, to swallow, her eyes closing for a long moment as she rode out the sensation. And then she turned to him.

“Matt...”

“Sorry. I know I shouldn’t—“

She twisted as best she could in the driver’s seat, reaching out and cupping his jaw, which had the effect of silencing him. She drew him toward her and she leaned over and she carefully pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was tender, and delicate, and so full of longing that it pierced her heart. 

She pulled back, touching her hand to her mouth before settling back into her seat, more than a little shaken. “So...that just happened,” she said, unable to bear the stretching silence. She looked over to see Matt subtly licking his lips, like he was savoring the taste of her. And that one little gesture made her sure that she wanted to kiss him again, to hold him close.

“If you want to take it back—” he began.

“Matt. Stop.” She shook her head, her forehead creasing.

He sighed. “It’s hard for me to believe. That you could still...”

And she loved him for it, for appreciating how much damage he’d done. But all the guilt in the world wasn’t going to get them where she wanted to go. “I think...we understand each other better now,” she said.

“Yeah,” he agreed. Airing all their secrets had undeniably changed things between them, but it had been for the better. No matter how difficult it was in the moment.

“And we trust each other more,” she continued.

He shook his head at that. “I always trusted you. It was me I didn’t trust.”

She swallowed. “And now?”

“I’m working on it.”

The honesty of his words made her smile. He wasn’t overpromising, or trying to convince her he’d changed. She knew he was doing his best, even if he still screwed up sometimes — to be more open, to tell the truth. 

“Well, maybe we can work on this, too,” she said.

“Karen.” He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips.

“You can kiss me for real, you know,” she said, her voice coming out husky.

His quick smile glinted through the dimness. “Impatient, Miss Page?”

"That's what happens when you keep a girl waiting." She took her hand from his and curled it around his neck, tugging him closer. 

When their lips met again, it wasn’t so delicate — all that longing was quickly melting away into passion, _yes_ replacing the long months of _what-if_ and _maybe_. Matt’s hand slid into her hair, cradling her head close to his, and she kept her balance by gripping his shoulder. Their surroundings completely vanished until Karen moved closer on instinct and found herself blocked by the console.

They broke apart, catching their breath. Frustration welled up inside her. She wanted to leave, to go someplace more comfortable — preferably someplace with a _bed_ , if she was being honest with herself — but they couldn’t risk missing Barden. Speaking of, she couldn’t even see the warehouse anymore. It was still early in the fall, but the night had gotten cool, and the windows were fogging up.

"I guess we should stop," she said reluctantly.

"It's OK," Matt said, turning her chin back toward him. "I'll know if anyone is coming." 

She smiled, leaning over until her curved lips were touching his. It was true that steaming up the windows wouldn’t be a hindrance for him. And, well, if she was stuck here anyway, there were worse ways to spend the time than making out with Matt Murdock. In fact, every single other possible option paled in comparison. She kissed him eagerly, joyfully.

Because the press of his lips, the slide of his tongue, the gentle nibble of his teeth — all of it was encouraging something in her that she had ruthlessly repressed for so long. She was reawakening under his touch, finally giving her body permission to _feel_ around him, not to hold back but to let go. She was flushed with heat, tense with coiling desire, but she felt so free — free to fully experience every single emotion and sensation without checking herself.

But all too soon, it wasn’t enough. She needed more, she needed to be—closer. And Matt seemed to be reading her mind, or maybe feeling the same way.

“C’mere,” he said, coaxing her toward him with one hand and reclining his seat a bit with the other. It was an invitation she had no hope of resisting. She slipped off her loose flats as she crawled over, careful not to kick anything she shouldn’t. There was no elegant way for the two of them to fit in one seat, but she wasn’t exactly upset when she ended up straddling Matt’s lap, her skirt bunched up around her waist and her underwear pressed against the bulge in his pants. It felt so damn good — she moved against him as their mouths met again, his fingers squeezing her hips.

“You really want to do this here?” she asked, a trace of amusement tinting her voice. She couldn’t stop running her hands over the sleek fabric covering the hard muscles of his chest and arms. How long had she waited to get her hands on him like this?

“I’ll keep an ear out. Don't worry.” 

She closed her eyes and nodded against his prickly cheek. And any tiny spark of actual concern she might have had — about missing her mark, about indecency laws — faded away as his mouth did obscenely pleasurable things to her neck.

Then his arm bumped loudly and unexpectedly into the passenger side door. She startled, then bit back a smile — she just might have thrown Mr. Hypercoordinated off his game a little bit. Instead of trying again to accomplish whatever his aim was in the tight space, he slid his hands up under her silky underwear to knead her bare ass as he murmured in her ear. 

“Unbutton your blouse for me.”

His voice, firm and deep, licked like fire low in her belly, turning up the temperature of her arousal. She shifted back into his hands, getting leverage as she pulled away enough to bring her fingers to the top button. He didn’t miss a single movement as she maneuvered each one free, and then popped open the clasp of her bra for good measure. His expression turned sharp and hungry.

"Up here," he urged and she slid up, resting her hands on the back of the seat, so he could get his mouth on her chest. His stubble contrasted roughly with the tender skin of her breasts, but the burn was exquisite. The wet heat of his mouth felt even better when it closed around her nipple. He was so talented with his mouth, she’d never been able to shake the memory of it, those red lips and that tongue of his like a miracle, and she was soaking wet now, aching for him. He pressed stuttering kisses between her breasts, and she needed to feel him again, so she lowered back down into his lap, loving the sensation of his cock straining against his pants. 

He let out a soft, choking moan. “Unbutton me, Karen. Touch me.”

And, god, yes, she wanted that too. She leaned back on his thighs and opened him up, belt and button and fly, and they worked together to spring him free from his clothes. As soon as she touched his naked cock, hard and thick and velvety, with a tiny bit of moisture beading up for her at the tip, she was completely lost to her need. She clenched around nothing, desperate to have him inside her.

He groaned, and she whimpered, moving her hand up and down over him slowly.

“It’s up to you. Whatever you want,” he said.

“I’m on the pill,” she answered breathlessly.

He nodded. “I know. And I trust you.”

She bit her lip, took a deep breath and then she pulled her underwear aside and sank down onto him, so slick that he glided in like a dream despite the incredibly delicious stretch he was giving her. "This," she breathed. "I want this." She squeezed around him and he gasped, his face and breathing making it clear that he was struggling to maintain control. She didn’t want this to be over too soon, so she waited, motionless, until he encouraged her hips into an easy, rocking motion. 

"Fuck, you feel—God, Karen—you're so—" he panted raggedly.

They didn’t have much room to maneuver but it was good that way, to be close to him, so fucking close, like they were fusing into one. The angle was so good, she was so _full_ , and each motion was hitting her just right, so right. She rocked against him with abandon, taking her pleasure, sharing her pleasure with him.

“I want to feel it,” he begged. “I want to feel you come.”

_Oh god._ When the ecstasy hit, it hit with force — she was flying through the darkness, and it didn't end, she kept expecting it to fade, but it kept going and going as Matt joined her with a strangled growl.

Finally spent, she put her face into his neck and relaxed against him. His fingers rubbed gently over her back and she felt the safest she'd felt in years. Maybe decades.

They lay like that, their heartbeats calming together, for what felt like a very long time and just a split-second before Matt said, "Oh, shit."

"What?"

"Someone’s coming." 

Karen fumbled in the console for tissues and they cleaned up as best they could, all knees and elbows in their haste. Their soft laughter filled the tiny space.

"I’m pretty sure it’s Barden. With a friend. I'll handle this one," Matt said, rooting around for his mask and gloves as Karen climbed back into the driver's seat. Karen didn’t feel much like arguing for once. She was blissed out and had no mask to hide her face, so Matt would probably get results much faster. She finished buttoning up and slid her feet back into her shoes.

"Let yourself in at my place," he said. "If you want."

"Of course I want."

He gave her the sweetest, shyest smile — looking all Matt despite the mask — and leaned over to kiss her one last time. Before she even opened her eyes again, the door had closed behind him and there wasn’t a trace of him anywhere, even when she rolled down the steamed-up windows. How did he _do_ that?

"Showoff," she said fondly, shaking her head. 

And just before the dome light winked out, she caught sight of herself in the rearview mirror. She was messy-haired and pink-cheeked and smiling. She looked more than a little bit like someone in love.


End file.
